


Gamble Everything for Love

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Threeverse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, F/M, Polyfidelity, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their lives, not only was it helpful to check in with each other post-mission, but necessary.    Because their relationship is not defined by one person only; it's about all of them and how they  need one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamble Everything for Love

**Author's Note:**

> I can't shake the head canon of Bobbi, Clint, and Natasha in a committed, long term relationship with one another. And if I can't shake it, the only thing left to do is play with it. :)

Natasha snapped awake at the click of the front door, and tensed, her hand automatically reaching for the small knife hidden against the headboard of the bed. Who'd be entering their apartment this late at night? 

Listening intently to the sounds filtering in from the living room, she relaxed back against Clint as soon as she recognized the source of the noises. Bobbi. She must have just gotten back from her mission in South Africa.

The sounds quieted and Natasha lay there patiently, waiting for the other woman to appear and crawl into bed with them. She'd probably be too exhausted for more than a welcome home kiss, but if not, Natasha was sure she and Clint could help her burn off any extra energy so she'd be able to rest. 

But when several minutes went by and Bobbi had yet to appear, Natasha began to worry. It was more than their habit, it was their one firm rule: anytime one of them got back from a mission without the others, the first thing they had to do upon returning was to check in. Physically and mentally, so the others could be sure they were ok. That Bobbi had come home was a good thing; that she had yet to join them in the bedroom was not.

Hating to wake Clint up if she didn't have to, Natasha softly called Bobbi's name. The blonde appeared in the doorway a few moments later and offered her a tired smile. "Hey. I didn't mean to wake you."

Natasha peered at her in the dim light coming from the window. "Light sleeper, remember? What time is it?"

"A little before five."

"Come to bed," Natasha invited, pulling back the covers. 

Bobbi gave a nearly imperceptible shake of her head. "Not tonight I don't think."

"To sleep," Natasha assured her. "You must be exhausted."

"I don't think I could sleep right now," she admitted. "Later, ok?"

There was a shifting of blankets behind Natasha, and then Clint was peering blearily at her over Natasha's shoulder. "Bobbi? Aren't you supposed to be in South Africa?"

"I got in a little while ago," she said. "Didn't mean to wake you. Either of you. I just needed… Go back to sleep. I'll talk to you guys later when it's properly morning."

He reached a hand out over Nat's hip. "Hey, you don't need to go. I didn't mean to put you off. I'm still half asleep."

"No, I know," she assured him. "Just not in the best mood for company right now."

"Who ever is, post mission? That's why we set up the rule."

Bobbi shook her head again. "I'm home and in one piece. We'll talk about the other stuff later," she said, backing out of the room and clicking the door shut behind her.

"My dick is going to regret me asking this," Clint said, flopping back on the bed. "But I'm guessing based on that non-conversation that she needs something other than sex to help with leveling out right now?"

"Mmm," Natasha said, regretfully ignoring the feel of his morning erection pressed against her hip. She eyed the door Bobbi had just exited through. "I think so, yes."

"Great," Clint grumbled and got out of bed, grabbing a couple of t-shirts from the dresser drawer. He tossed one to Natasha and then pulled the other over his head. By the time Natasha had her shirt on, he'd already smoothed down his own and was pulling on some worn sweatpants.

"I hope she made coffee."

*

In the kitchen, Clint hooked a leg over one chair while Nat perched daintily on the edge of another. They both looked to Bobbi for an explanation of why she'd practically run from the bedroom.

"Stop looking at me like that," she ordered. "I'm not going to break."

"Break? No," Clint commented, as she passed a cup of black coffee to him, "But you sure as hell don't look too good either."

"That's why we have our rule," Natasha reminded her. "We check in. Even if it's the middle of the night."

"I'm fine," Bobbi insisted. "And I did check in. Just because I'm not ready for a full on debrief or to hop in the sack for a round of enthusiastic sex, doesn't mean I'm not ok."

Clint glanced at Natasha, who inclined her head just the slightest bit at him. He nodded and got up, grabbing his wallet and phone from the counter, before shoving his bare feet into a pair of trainers by the kitchen door. "I'm going to go down the street, get a newspaper or something."

"I hate when you two do that," Bobbi grumbled as soon as he was gone.

"Do what?"

"Have those conversations without saying a word. It's creepy."

Natasha just shrugged. "We've been partners a long time."

"We were married and never communicated like that." At Natasha's raised eyebrow, she gave a humorless laugh. "Right. One of those reasons we're no longer married."

Natasha cocked her head sideways. "Did you still want to be?"

"Is this your way of asking if I wish I still had Clint all to myself?" Natasha shrugged again and waited. "Or if I wish I had _you_ all to myself?"

"I think you've pretty much proven you want both of us equally," she commented, knowing this wasn't what was bothering Bobbi, but that she wasn't ready to get at the real issue just yet. "But if it's time we renegotiate the terms of this relationship, the three of us could talk."

"No." Bobbi shook her head and sighed, sagging back against the kitchen counter. "It's fucking Rumlow," she mumbled.

Now they were getting somewhere. "What happened?" Natasha asked.

"He was team leader. I was supposed to be getting intel on a suspected resurgence of Project Coast. Would have been easy enough to talk my way into it. Rumlow decided I should seduce my way into it instead." 

Ah. That explained why she was so angry. "And?"

"One of the marks got extra handsy. I managed him fine, wasn't too hard, but my cover was blown and one of our guys managed to get a concussion and a broken collarbone during extraction." Bobbi's expression turned angry again. "I'm a fucking biologist with special training in martial arts. Why the hell would Rumlow want me to seduce my way in?"

Natasha didn't know, so instead she said, "Fury will deal with him soon enough in his own way. You know how he works."

"I want off any missions with Rumlow. Or Pierce. Fucking pricks." She kicked out in frustration and knocked Clint's abandoned chair sideways.

"Go ahead," Natasha invited, standing and indicating the rest of the chairs. "I've never really liked this kitchen set anyways."

Natasha watched as she more or less decimated three of the four chairs. When she was done, Natasha came over and embraced her. "Are you ready to let me take you to bed now?"

Bobbi was startled enough that she let out a little laugh. "Is that your peculiar way of starting a seduction?" 

She tilted her head to the side. "Depends. Are you done getting some of that pent up anger out? If you're not, there are other things we can do to relax you. Sex isn't necessary. You know you're welcome here anytime, for any reason." She smiled a little. "Or for any one. But you also know that sex is sometimes the best release for any lingering post-mission feelings."

"I know," Bobbi answered tiredly, leaning her forehead against the other woman's. "And I really don't want to destroy any more furniture." She paused and looked imploringly at Natasha. "But… just us for now? Please?"

"For now," Natasha agreed, taking her hand and leading her back to the bedroom. "I agree that you're not up to a man in your bed at this exact moment."

"No. There's still a hell of a lot of anger at the two who fucked up this mission," Bobbi admitted as she let Nat undress her.

"Clint will be awhile anyways," Nat reminded her as she set aside the last of her clothing.

Bobbi scooted up onto the bed and Natasha admired her body for a moment before peeling off her t-shirt and climbing up on the bed next to her. She kissed Bobbi softly on the corner of her mouth. "Let me love you," she whispered, as she slid one hand down Bobbi's side to her hip and pressed her back against the pillows with the other.

"Nat… I'm not one of your marks. You don't have to do it like this," Bobbi protested, although her protest was halfhearted at best. 

"No, you're not. If you were one of my marks, I wouldn't be doing it this way," Natasha said, kissing her gently on one cheek and then the other, before tracing a path to the pulse at her throat. "I'd be fucking you without any care or gentleness. All I'd be worried about was the end game. And you'd never even realize it." She placed a soft kiss on the crest of Bobbi's breast. "But you deserve more. You deserve to know you're cared about."

"I'm not sure I believe that sometimes."

"I know," Natasha said. She looked up and met Bobbi's eyes. "That's why I'm going to show you."

And she did, her mouth and hands moving slowly and languorously down Bobbi's body. She took her time, paying attention to each sigh and moan, the shifting of the other woman's hips and the grip of her fingers on her own shoulders. And just when she knew Bobbi was at the edge, she placed her mouth against her clit, flicking her tongue out to tease it before taking it between her lips and sucking softly. 

Bobbi whimpered and her fingers tangled in Natasha's bright hair, holding her close. Nat sucked harder and let her fingers slide against the opening of Bobbi's sex, teasing her until she came with a soft cry.

As Bobbi's breathing slowed and her body relaxed, Natasha kissed her way up her body to place one last sweet kiss on her lips before rising from the bed.

"Hey," Bobbi protested weakly, grabbing on to her hand. "What about you?"

Natasha smiled briefly and gently disengaged their fingers. "This was about you, remember? You've probably been awake over 36 hours now. Go to sleep. Clint and I will be here when you want to talk later."

*

Clint was on the couch reading the paper when she padded naked out to the living room and curled up on his lap.

"Hey," he greeted her softly, kissing her temple and stroking her back. "How's Bobbi?"

"Sleeping for now," she answered, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Good, she needs it," he said, pulling at her hair a little until she raised her face to his and he could kiss her. He hadn't intended it to be anything more than a simple kiss, but the moment she touched her tongue to his lips, he was lost. He deepened the kiss, savoring the intoxicating taste of both her and Bobbi. Sliding a hand down her hip and across her thigh, he slipped it between her legs and was surprised to find how slick she already was.

"Jesus, you're soaking wet," he breathed. "Did Bobbi…?"

"No," she confessed. "I wanted before to be all about Bobbi."

"So you've been what… wet and ready to come, practically jumping out of your skin for the last ten minutes?" he asked, incredulous.

She shrugged, but didn't deny it. "You been there; you've done it yourself for both of us on more than one occasion."

He nudged her face up to his so he could kiss her again. "Fair enough. Want me to help you out a little?" he asked as he slid his fingers lower and pushed two of them inside her. She growled a little and ground her hips against his hand, causing him to chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes. Oh god. Yes, _please_ ," she breathed as he started to move his hand, alternating between slow and fast, shallow and deep, his fingers never stopping but never settling on one flat rhythm either. It drove her crazy. She adjusted her position in his lap a little so she had better leverage and pushed her hips harder at him. "More."

"Like this?" he asked, rubbing his thumb across her clit. 

"Fuck, yes," she cried, burying her face against his chest. "Clint…"

"I'm here, baby. C'mon, come for me," he crooned, his fingers sliding faster against her until she was shaking against him. He slipped another finger inside and she sobbed. "That's it."

He pushed harder against her clit and she shattered above him, crying out his name. He slowed his movements but rode out her orgasm with her, letting her come down slowly. When her trembling finally subsided, she collapsed against him, boneless. He stroked one hand across her back, his other still resting against her sex. "I heard what you said to Bobbi in the bedroom. You deserve love, too, you know." he reminded her.

"You stayed to listen to us?" she asked.

"You knew I was there?" he countered, quirking an eyebrow.

"I heard the door, figured you might come join us. Hoped you wouldn't. She's not really in a good place with men right now."

"I came home to total silence and a set of kitchen chairs smashed to pieces. You're lucky I just listened at the door and didn't come barging in with my bow drawn."

She frowned and kissed him softly in silent apology. "I'm sorry."

He sighed and rested his forehead against her shoulder. "Not like it would have been convenient to leave a post it on the table. What happened?"

"Team leader made the wrong call. Bobbi and another agent took the brunt of it. She took it out on the chairs."

"Rumlow?" Clint asked, his expression hardening. At Nat's silence, he cursed. 

"Hey," Natasha said, cupping his cheek. "She's not helpless. She doesn't need either of us to defend her. Though your urge is sweet."

"I know," he replied, kissing her again. "But I have a primal urge to defend my women whenever they're threatened by an ass like that."

"I should protest that," she said, "But it appears that we are, indeed, your women."

"Good." He gave her a brief peck. "So… not to be a selfish bastard, but you've each had an orgasm this morning, and I haven't--"

She cut him off with a deeper kiss. "You want to get some too, Barton?"

"Wouldn't be opposed to it, no."

She huffed a chuckle against his neck. Balancing a hand on his shoulder, she shifted up onto her knees and reached between them to extract his cock from the waistband of his sweats. Then she straddled his hips and lowered herself onto him until he was fully inside her. 

"Christ, Tasha, you feel so good," he growled, his arms wrapping tight around her.

"Mmmhmm, you feel pretty good yourself," she sighed as she started to move slowly against him. 

She didn't seem to be in any hurry and he appreciated it for a while until the pressure became almost too much to bear. Sliding his hands around to cup her breasts, his brushed his thumbs against her nipples.

"Impatient and trying to rush me along?" she chuckled.

He mumbled something about wanting her to enjoy it too, then lowered his head to suck a nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and tongue until she was breathing hard. Her movements against him sped up and it was his turn to chuckle until she squeezed her inner muscles against him and he lost all ability to think or speak. 

""Fuck!" She squeezed again and he lifted her up off of him, unable to take anymore. With a puzzled look on her face, she reached down to fondle him and he stilled her hand. Breathing hard, but determined to make her listen, he forced her to look him in the eye. "Tasha, stop. I meant it before… you deserve loving, too. Don't just do this to make me come or because you think you owe me an orgasm. I can take a hot, solo shower and take care of myself if I need to."

"I didn't--"

He shook his head. "You did. You do." He brushed a thumb across her cheek, until it landed against her lower lip. He stroked the sensitive skin there and then kissed her, softly and gently. "Don't. It's not all about Bobbi. Or about me. Let us love you, too."

He kissed her slowly, thoroughly, doing nothing more than tease her with his mouth until she was writhing in his lap. Then and only then, did he shift her back on to his burgeoning cock, filling her up with his hardness. She sighed in pleasure and he smiled against her lips. "I love you," he repeated.

"I love you," she affirmed, and this time they moved in sync until they both reached their climaxes together.


End file.
